Shando
"Lando!" "Sharon..." "I've been waiting, for all this time. For you to come back!" ''--''Sharon and Lando in Mask of Miracle. Shando (Shan-doh) is the pairing between Sharon 'and '''Lando Ascad '('''Sh/aron, L/'ando'). This is a pairing from the prequel trilogy, and is one of the few canon pairings. This couple was introduced in Mask of Miracle, and is beginning to become very popular throughout fanfiction and fanart. Their real life pairing is currently Misuke in Japan. Relationship Dynamic Sharon and Lando first met when they were very young, as they both lived in Steviano. They became friends extremely quickly, and had fallen in love by their highschool years. Lando, archaeology being his dream, was excited to show Sharon and his new friend Layton his discovery - the Mask of Miracle. He and Layton had decided to search the ruins of Akbadai for its legendary lost treasure. This upset Sharon, who at this time constantly worried over Lando's safety. Lando promised her he'd be careful. Shando Trivia/Facts *Both are the same age, differing by a few months. *Sharon constantly frets over Lando's safety, as he has a reputation of being impulsive and reckless. *Lando also worries about Sharon, though not quite as much. Shando Moments ''Mask of Miracle *When they were kids, Lando gave Sharon a rare blue flower he found whilst playing explorers with Alford and Henry. *Lando invites Sharon along to come see the treasure he found, the Mask of Miracle. *Sharon gets really worried about Lando's planned expedition to Akbadai. *Lando chases after Sharon with Hershel when she runs off, and consoles her when she remembers her brother's death. *Lando gives Sharon an old relic he keeps on expeditions for luck as a guarantee that he will return, and delays the trip for her. *Sharon is the most visibly devastated by Lando's 'death'. *Sharon kept Lando's relic as a necklace for 18 years. *Sharon never truly believed Lando was dead. *Sharon went to live with Henry and Lando's mother in Montdol to wait for Lando to return. *Sharon was the first to figure out that Lando was the Gentleman of Miracles. Fights/Bad Times *Lando broke his promise to Sharon that he'd keep out of trouble, which resulted in his 'death'. *Lando was furious when he found out that Henry had "married" Sharon, and briefly shunned her attempts to welcome him back. Fan Representation Shando is not yet very popular amongst fans as ''Mask of Miracle is yet to come out, but it shares equal popularity with rival couple Lanshel, the pairing of Hershel and Lando. Shando Hints *Sharon and Lando's Japanese voice actors, Michiko Kichise and Yūsuke Yamamoto, have come together just for Mask of Miracle. *Both Sharon and Lando are alive, so could be one of the Professor Layton series' only couples with a possible happy ending. Shando Songs *Mysterious Flower - Yumi Matsūtoya *Jar Of Hearts - Christina Perri *All The Things She Said - t.A. T.u *Airplane - B.o.B ft Hayley Williams *Alison - Elvis Costello Lyrics "Even though I have fallen, I'm going to love you" - Mysterious Flower (Lando falling down the hole, and fallen in his life, still being loved by Sharon) "Mysterious Lover, I've been waiting for you for so long" - Mysterious Flower (Sharon awaiting Lando's return) "Who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars" ''- Jar Of Hearts (Lando's mistake of Sharon betraying him for someone else, and hurting him) ''"All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head" ''- All The Things She Said (Lando thinking over Sharon's emotions and her brother; how she 'betrayed' him for Henry after everything that had happened) ''"To go back to a place much simpler than this" ''- Airplane (Wishing to go back to childhood, instead of experiencing the calamity of Montdol, in which Lando caused and had to explain for) "Alison, I know this world is killing you" Alison by Elvis Costello (Alison being sharon) Spoken Moments "''Angela!" "Hey, Randall! Did you get out of practise early today?" "Yes, Hershel and I have some important things to do." "We're done. Can you two wait a minute while I get my things?" "Don't you take that from him, Hershel! Randall, is that anyway to treat your best friend?" "Well, I suppose I could be a little nicer. But Hershel needs to stop running away from his future in archaeology!" "He doesn't look like he's running away. Perhaps he's just not interested. "There now, there's no need to cry. Everything will be fine... Just trust me." "You sound just like my brother before he left...and he never came back, Randall!" "Oh Randall..." "Angela..." "I can hardly believe it. I've been waiting so long for your return." "How dare you! You never waited for me! You married Henry!" "It's not--" "Traitors!" Related Links/Media Lando, henry, sharon.jpg Category:Mask Of Miracle Pairings Category:GoodXBad Pairing Category:GoodXGood Pairings Category:Sharon Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Lando Pairings Category:MajorXMajor Pairings Category:Canon Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings